Mary vs Yellow Eyes
by deangirl1996
Summary: What if Mary lived that night in the nursery when Sam was six months old?


Chapter 1

November 2 1983

The early evening breeze could be heard blowing around outside the Winchester house as it rained outside. Inside the house, Mary is rocking back and forth in a rocking chair holding her four year old son Dean in the living room looking for her husband John to arrive home soon. Sammy, who was born six months ago was brought home to an extremely excited big brother Dean, lays asleep in his crib upstairs.

A few minutes go by before they hear and see the impala. John parks the car and grabs the bags he has in the backseat before he gets out the car knowing his wife and son are watching him out the windowHe walks up the stairs of his house and grabs his keys to unlock the door. When he gets inside, he sees his son who turns his head to see when he comes in squirm out of his mother's hold who was tickling him and runs over to him and he catches him and while holding him he ruffles his hair.

"Hi kiddo, how was your day today?" He says as he looks over to his wife who can't help but smile at the scene in front of her.

"Hi daddy. It was really awesome. I got to hold Sammy with mommy's help for the first time."

"You did, huh?" He says as he sits him back down and walks over to Mary and kisses her and turns back around to his grinning son who climbs back up on her lap as she wraps her arms around him and pulls him close.

"Yeah and Sammy fell asleep in my arms too!"

Mary laughs and says "The baby wouldn't stop crying and my little rascal here asked if he could hold him and he stopped crying."

John laughed good naturedly as he walked into the kitchen to put up the groceries in the bag he brought home. It continued like that with Dean talking about his brother and just about anything else his little mind could come up with until he yawned.

"Time to go to bed rascal. You want to lay down with me and dad upstairs until you fall asleep?" Mary feels him nod and carries him upstairs after she gets up. John follows behind them after he puts the last item up. He's out like a light within a few moments and once Mary sees that he's really asleep she kisses his little cheek and lets John take him to his own bed and kisses the crown of his head after pulling off his clothing to put on his pajamas and pulling the blanket up on him. He went back into the room Mary was in and kissed her saying goodnight to her and got under the blankets.

Chapter 2

Later that evening around about eight, when she hears the baby in the nursery from the baby monitor on the nightstand next to her bed, she goes into Deans room and wakes him up. He wakes up groggily and rubs his eyes with both fist before looking up at her. "Mommy?"

"Yeah it's me. Would you like to say goodnight to Sammy?"

He nods and she picks him up. When they get in the hallway, John is coming up the steps and goes in the room down the hall. They walk into the nursery and she sits him down. Once he's down he immediately runs over to the crib and bends over the crib kissing the crown of his brothers head as he says "Night Sam." Mary takes her turn and does the same to him too. "Goodnight love."

Behind her, in the doorway stands John. " Hey Dean." Dean turns around and runs into his father's arms.

"What do you think? Think Sammy's ready to toss around a football yet?"

"No daddy."

Mary goes by them rubbing Deans back. "Got him?" she directs to John.

"I got him." He says pulling his oldest son into a hug as he looks over to his other sons crib. "Sweet dreams Sam." He gives his son one last look before leaving the room with Dean still in his arms.

It was 11:30 when the drama begin. Mary woke up to the sounds of her baby crying an turned over to see the other side of the bed empty. When she reached the nursery, she saw a shadow standing over her sons crib who she thought could be her husband.

"John, is he hungry?"

The shadow which looks a lot like the shape of John if you count the hair doesn't look up or turn around but slants his head to the side after hearing her simply goes "Shhh". She turns around and sees flickering lights in the hall as she goes downstairs and discovers John is actually sitting on the loveseat asleep with the television screen on. She turns quickly around calling Sammy over and over again but as she gets to the room she flicks on the light and the shadow which was no longer a shadow but a person with bright yellow eyes.

"Get away from my baby." She shouts once she sees who it is grabbing a container filled with holy water from the dresser near the wall as soon as she ran in and splashed it on him. The mysterious creature ( I wouldn't really call it a human if the monster known as Yellow Eyes were possessing it.) screams. Mary uses that distraction to call out for John and attacks it. When the creature hears that he uses its magic to slam her to the wall pinning her and moves her up along it dislodging her from over him in the process.

John comes running in along with a gun and Dean behind him. Upon seeing what's going on, he says in the calmest yell whisper voice he can manage so as not to scare Dean who has headed over to his mom trying to put pressure on the wound on the middle of her gown watching his father, "Unpin her right now!" When the creature just stands there with a sinister smile on his face, he points the gun at it even more threateningly.

"I'm not going to say it again. Dean, cover your eyes now!" When he sees Dean has obeyed, he shoots it right in the heart and just to make sure shoots it in the head before checking its pulse. He leaves the body and picks Mary up. "Uncover your eyes Dean and take Sam to the car and call 911 for your mom. Go Now!" He passes Dean the car keys and tells him what key unlocks what. Dean quickly gathers his brother in his arms and gets in the car with the keys his dad and opens the glove compartment with one to find a used phone and calls. By the time he calls, his dad arrives at the car with his mom in his arms and puts her in the backseat and immediately climbs in the driver's seat and drives to the nearest hospital. Mary had to stay there a few days after the surgery she got so John took Dean, left him in the locked up car with instructions not to unlock it for anyone, and goes in gets rid of the body by burning it on a pyre.


End file.
